The McKinley Jazz Band
by Aviddolphin
Summary: We know the story about New Directions, but what about the Jazz Ensemble who dedicate their lives to the group? Starting from the Pilot, this fan fic will explore the lives of the unsung heroes of New Directions.


Chapter One- We Stopped Believing

When the McKinley Jazz Band came back together for the first time in the school year, Aaron Henderson knew that this was the year his life was going to change. Over the summer break, he found time to practice is bass and played all of his favourite classic rock jams whenever he could. Aaron wanted to be like Ross Valroy, the bassist for Journey. Over the course of Valroy's life, he stayed with his band through thick and thin. It was that kind of loyalty Aaron admired, and as he entered the music room, he only hoped that his fellow members felt the same. Aaron fantasized all summer about the band getting really good. So good that everyone in school will know them and think that he was cool.

Aaron found a seat next to his best friend, Francois Defoe. Francois was one of the best drummers he knew, though Aaron knew that Francois didn't take band as seriously as himself. They also didn't hang out much over the summer, as Francois' had to visit his grandmother in Perpignan, France.

"Hey man, how was you summer?," Aaron asked as he settled into his chair.

Francois seemed more than pleased to talk to his buddy. "Not too bad. My Mémére broke her hip and made me take care of her the whole time, but..."

"Ooo, what a surprise, Defoe didn't get laid," said Anthony Myers, the band's resident jerk and one of two sax players. He was sitting with Corey Weiss, the other saxophone player, and his best friend. Together, they were just awful to the other members of the band. Anthony was the ring leader though, and Corey usually just backed him up.

"Well, I did meet a someone," Francois said confidently. The whole room fell silent as everyone else in the room was suddenly intrigued with their conversation. Everyone except Ming Lee, the only female member of the band and the worst trumpet player Aaron has ever met. He kind of figured Ming was only in the band because it looks good on college applications.

"You guys are gross," Ming said as she turned her back to everyone else and opened up her agenda. Everyone ignored her though.

"You mean to say that Defoe actually found a little french boy to pork?," Anthony egged on.

"She was actually a little french girl. Her name was Amilie..."

"What did she look like?," pipped Matt Black, the other trumpet player. Though he was really big and scary looking, he was actually a very timid and shy guy. It was amazing he was even talking to anyone at all. It wasn't that he didn't like the other members, he was just over come with anxiety when he had to speak to someone.

"Well, she had short blond hair was was just a mess of curls."

"Like an Afro?," D'vron King interrupted. He was a guitarist and the only black member of the group. He wasn't the brightest guy in the world, but he sure knew how to play. It should also be said that he has a long mane of hair that resembles Slash's do- his favourite guitarist. He might have been so good at guitar because of his excellent taste in music, Aaron reckoned.

"No. Now seriously guys, if you want me to finish the story, you all are going to have to shut up and let me finish, okay?," the boys all nodded in agreement and Francois continued. " Anyways, shes just a very tiny girl with really nice hair and a cute smile. She also was my Mémére's friend's grand child, and because I didn't know anyone she had to show me around Perpignan. So we seen a few of the sights, we hung out as much as we could, and we got to know each other. She's actually very artistic and drew a picture of me. It. was a good time."

"Yeah, but did you do anything with her?," Anthony interjected.

"Nawh, I think what we have is real. So we've only kissed, but man, those kisses," Francois was increasingly looking love sick.

"That's so sweet," Ming said.

"I thought you thought it was gross", said Corey.

"I thought it was going to be a sex thing. But it's actually really nice. Are you guys still seeing each other?"

Francois looked Ming in the eyes as he said, "No, she said that long distance relationships never work. But we're still friends." Aaron could hear the sadness in his voice. He never seen Francois so forlorn over a girl.

"GAY!," shouted Anthony.

"Who said that?," Brad, the band leader came in.

Brad Nelson did not care much for Jazz Band. He was a substitute teacher for McKinley, though he wanted to do much more in his life than just staying in Lima. Brad had big dreams about playing back up piano for his favourite musicians. He was actually very talented, and was able to acquire a Masters degree from UCLA. However, two weeks after that, when he was auditioning for record label Criss Cross Jazz, he choked. Ever since, he had felt insecure about his performance skills, and had moved to Lima in exile. When Principal Figgins asked him to direct the McKinley Jazz Band, he declined. Luckily, Higgins made an offer he couldn't refuse- he would never have to monitor detention ever again.

Brad had now been director of the band for three years, and was not very inspiring for the students. He mostly gave them some half baked number that was more chamber music than jazz and then played his own advanced pieces. Aaron did not like Brad because of this. He wished that Brad was more enthusiastic and spirited about the jazz band like he was. If Aaron had things his own way, Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios cheer leading coach, would be in charge and Brad would be fired.

With Brad was Carl Forte and Artie Abrams. Carl was the student piano player, and usually didn't talk to anyone during practice. Carl was probably the only one that liked Brad and played next to him much to Brad's dismay. Artie, on the other hand, was this kid who rode around in a wheelchair and played guitar. Aaron and Artie used to be best friends in Elementary, but since High School, Artie has been more concerned with getting chicks and being popular than hanging out with Aaron. Artie wasn't very good at being cool though, and just befriended everyone who was not in the it-crowd at school. He still didn't make much of an effort to talk to Aaron, but Aaron had his bass, so he didn't care.

After no one answered Brad's question, he just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Look guys, I have to tell you all something. Carl and Artie, please join the others." Carl pushed Artie over by Aaron and sat down next to D'vron. "So, here's the deal. Mr. Ryerson has been fired for reasons I can't even fathom, so the glee club is reinventing itself. You guys know Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher? Anyways he's taking over it and Principal Figgins asked me if I wanted to play piano for it. For some reason Will has no idea how to play piano. Like, he can't even read music. I don't even know how this is going to work. Principal Figgins told me that if I helped the glee club, he'd make sure I wouldn't have cafeteria duty. And because glee club will take up so much of my time, I'm no longer your leader, making the Mckinley Jazz Band disbanded. Any questions?"

Everyone was too shocked to ask anything, except for Artie. He shot his hand up.

"Yes Artie?"

"Can I join the glee club?" That surprised no one, Artie loved joining extra curricular activities in order to meet new chicks.

"Any one of you can join. Anyway, I have to go set up the auditorium for auditions, so, good luck with everything and have a great school year." With that, Brad left. Everyone looked around the room, astonished that band all of a sudden was cancelled.

"Are any of you guys joining?," asked Artie.

"No, the only thing lamer than Jazz Band is Glee Club," Anthony said. He did have a point.

Jazz band members were just invisible to the school. If you were in Glee Club, you would guaranteed be slushed everyday. Besides, Aaron couldn't sing, so it was pointless. There goes all the practice he put into last summer.

"Well, its all your loss. You guys know Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"You mean that goth girl?," said Carl.

"Isn't she Asian?," added Ming.

"She's the one with that awful stutter, right?," included Francois.

"Yeah, that girl. Anyways, we have the same history class, and she told me that she was thinking about signing up."

"You think you have a shot?," Aaron asked annoyed.

"Well yeah, I mean, she's hot, right guys?"

"I don't know man. I mean. She's probably freaky in the sack, but shes kind of weird" Corey said.

"Yeah, and super quiet. And that make up freaks me out man," expressed D'vron

"Whatever. You guys should join. Rachel Berry will probably be there.", Artie said, winking at Aaron.

Since the school talent show last year, Aaron has had a crush on Rachel. When she sang _Don't Rain on My Parade_, he teared up inside. She was so beautiful to him. He liked the way her hair was bouncy and how her nose was larger than the other girls. He also really admired her persistence and her determination to get the life she deserves. Aaron didn't have the guts to talk to her though, and she seemed very full of herself to notice him. Rachel was wrapped up in her own world and Aaron didn't want to make a fool out of himself. That didn't stop him from liking her though, and listened to her MySpace videos every night before falling asleep. Sometimes he'd want to stand up to the nasty cheerleaders who wrote ugly things on her site, but he decided against it. He didn't want her to know how much he cared.

"Dude, it doesn't matter anyway. I can't sing," Aaron retorted

Artie kind of figured. "Do any of you guys sing?"

The music room fell silent. Apparently it was only Artie who could carry a tune, but no one had ever heard him sing.

"Do you man?," Anthony asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah man, I can even rap. That's why I'm doing _Dead and Gone_, doing both T.I.'s and Justin's parts. It's going to be off the hook." Artie spoke with his usual air of confidence.

"That's lame. Why are we still here?," Anthony questioned.

"We need to stick together," Aaron said with great force. There was no way his favourite thing in the world was going to fall apart because Brad didn't want to watch over students during lunch time.

"There's not really any point though," Anthony said

"Yeah, I only really joined the band so that my Yale application looks good," exclaimed Ming.

"And I joined cuz I wanted to make new friends," Matt added.

"And I'm here because my Mom said making music makes me smart," included D'vron.

"Yeah man, no only really like band, except for you, I think," Francois concluded. Aaron felt so betrayed by his best friend. He could hardly believe it.

Everyone left the music room just then. Except for Aaron. He spent the rest of what would have been practice time by feeling disappointed in his so called band friends. He was going to have to figure out how to save the band before it's no longer salvageable.


End file.
